


Thank You, Time Travel

by Maiyuu



Category: Doctor Who (Mentioned), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Chicken Whizees, Doctor Who References, Future Self, M/M, Time Travel, Timey Wimey, be kind, i haven't written in a while, my first fic ever, tags are annoying, wibbley wobbley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiyuu/pseuds/Maiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart just wants to get some food when he's surprised by his best friend. Wait, what do you mean it isn't Jaime? Why is there another Bart there? Why is Doctor Who so important?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Time Travel

**|Watchtower**  
 **|December 16th 17:37 EST**  
 **|2017**  
  
Bart stretched as he walked, to lazy to take off the cowl of his Kid Flash uniform. The training session with Nightwing was tiring, and while he had a relatively good stamina, he still was a speedster, and speedsters need to eat. He was heading to the kitchen to get something to eat; maybe steal- sorry _scavenge_ some of Jaime's Chicken Whizees.  
  
"Cariño!" Bart looked up to find Blue Beetle in full armour flying towards him. Bart wasn't exactly sure what Jaime had just said, but at this point of knowing him for almost a year, Jaime slipping in random words of Spanish was normal. Jaime stopped in front of him smoothly, the face of his armour retracting to reveal a relieved face. What Bart observed as off was that Jaime had chin fuzz, and on top of that, looked older.  
  
He was probably imagining that, though.  
  
"I've been looking for you for an hour!" Jaime exclaimed.  
  
"What are you-?" Bart was unable to finish his question as he was cut off with his best friends lips on his. Bart panicked but blushed bright red nonetheless, frozen in place. Jaime pulled away from Bart, leaving the young speedster completely speechless.  
  
"We must have arrived in different places, I could barely remember how this place looked all these years ago." Jaime chuckled lightly. Then he noticed the crimson blush on Bart's face. "What?"  
  
Bart was stunned; Blue was his best friend and long time crush. Now said crush was kissing him like they were lovers. Maybe he was dreaming? No, it was too vivid. Maybe it's a very _vivid_ dream? Thoughts ran through his mind _literally_ a million miles per minute.  
  
Bart watched, momentarily stepping out of his stunned state, as Jaime's eyes flitted sideways; by now, Bart had picked up that Jaime did that when he was listening to the scarab.  
  
"What do you _mean_ this isn't Bart?" Jaime spat over his shoulder. He paused again, but this time his eyes widened in slight horror. "Oh." He said simply.  
  
"Um, w-what?" Bart's voice cracked as he spoke.  
  
"I am," Jaime rubbed his face with embarrassment, "so, _so_ sorry."  
  
"Blue!" A voice said from behind him. Bart looked back, only to see another Kid Flash, only he was slightly taller and more muscular. Ginger-brown hair flopped out of the top of the cowl and bottle green eyes were looking back at him.  
  
"Cariño?" Jaime asked carefully.  
  
"Wait a sec... Did you just kiss past me?" The other Kid Flash asked rather plainly.  
  
"I-I thought he was you!" Jaime said quickly.  
  
The other Bart chuckled before speeding over to the younger version of himself. "I remember this! This was about a week before we got together!"  
  
"Wait, seriously?" Jaime asked.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I remember this whole thing!" Other Bart smiled. He patted the still completely shell shocked speedsters head with a sympathetic smile. "No worries, little me. Everything will work itself out." He giggled. "I remember saying that. And this - and this."  
  
Bart was finally able to snap himself out of shock and responded. "What the _hell_ is going on?!" He spat.  
  
"I'm you, except from 2023. I'm 19." Future Bart explained. "Jaime's 23."  
  
Bart thought about what future him said. "How are you still in this time stream?"  
  
"The universe needs me to be here?" Bart shrugged. "And can you really complain? We get to be with Blue!"  
  
"Yeah," Bart said, gesturing a hand to the future couple, "how did that happen?"  
  
Future Bart grinned at him. "As a great woman once said: spoilers." He winked.  
  
"Are you flirting with yourself?" Jaime asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh, come on! I'm adorable!" Future Bart grabbed his younger counterpart and enveloped him in a hug.  
  
"I'm surprised the world isn't imploding from the same person from two different time planes touching." Present Bart grimaced slightly, trying to wiggle out of future him's arms.  
  
"Hush, time travel isn't like Doctor Who!" Future Bart sang.

"What's Doctor Who?" Present Bart asked, pushing off the older speedster.

"You'll love it. Just ask Jaime about it." Future Bart paused for a moment. "Actually it's reallyreally _really_ important that you do." He zoomed over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him, grinning innocently.  Jaime sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
Bart watched his future self, smiling away. Then he noticed something. "Is that a ring?" Bart pointed at the ring on future him's left hand. It was under his glove but still noticeable.  
  
"Yep." Future Jaime and Bart said at the same time.  
  
"'Kay, now I get how Nightwing, Rob and BB felt when I told then stuff only time travellers know." Present Bart shook his head before pointing an accusing finger at future Jaime. " _You're_  23!" He slid the accusing finger to his future version. "And _you_ can vanish from this time stream at any given moment!"  
  
"Life's short and your hot." Jaime smirked at his fiancé.  
  
"It's not going to happen anytime soon. It's just a promise, right now." Bart held his partner's hand, fingers interlocking. "When your in the hero biz, this day might be your last, so why not make the most of it, right?"  
  
Present Bart's eyes became downcast. He could understand completely, though, if he were honest with himself, he was sure he would have died by now. He was compulsive and acted before thinking (he was getting better at it however).  
  
"Okay now that pleasantries are over, we do have a mission." Future Bart said, slipping on his goggles. Jaime's scarab covered his face again.The couple started walking past the overwhelmed speedster.  
  
"What mission?" Bart asked.  
  
Jaime looked at his partner. Future Bart gave him a wary look and a small shrug. "There was a bomb discovered on the watchtower. It has to be deactivated by two people from our year." Jaime finished.  
  
"Can't really tell you more than that. You'll find out soon." Future Bart gave his past self a pat on the head. "Come on, Blue!" The two zoomed off past Bart.   
  
Bart watched the point where the future version of him vanished.

"Doctor... What?" Bart muttered to himself. "Why's that..." He trailed off shaking him head. He turned around, continuing to the kitchen, honestly trying not to get his hopes up.  
  
"Hey, hermano!" Bart jumped at the voice behind him. He turned to see his best friend de-armouring, almost sauntering to Bart. Bart swallowed, trying to restrain his eyes from ogling at Jaime's bare chest. Jaime was usually shirtless under his armour, and Bart wasn't against it at all.  
  
"Blue! Hey, mi amigo!" Bart recovered quickly. "I - uh got a question." He smiled weakly, wrapping his arm around his best friend's shoulder.  
  
"What's up, ese?" The two started walking towards the kitchen together.  
  
"So, I'm looking for a new show to watch, and I keep coming across this one called Doctor Who..." Bart trailed off. He wasn't lying, he was just... telling half of the story.  
  
"Hold up, pause." Jaime was positively beaming at Bart. "If your watching the Doctor Who, your watching it with me, no super speeding through it."  
  
"What?! _Why?!_ It takes _forever_ otherwise!" Bart whined. He always run the shows on fast forward so he could finish multiple seasons in merely hours.  
  
"'Cause we're watching it together. I only watched the reboot, but if you watch with me, I'm pretty sure we can watch the 800 plus episodes of both Classic Who and the reboot." Jaime grinned.  
  
"Sounds crash! Should I come over to your house after we get changed?" Bart wiggled his brows excitedly.  
  
"It's a date!" Jaime chuckled before realizing what he said. "Well, uh, not a real date, but uh..." Jaime stammered.  
  
Bark smirked mischievously. "Sure it's not." He said, before winking at Jaime. He continued ahead of the blushing hero, internally celebrating his little victory of getting Jaime flushed.  
  
 ** _The Impulse is compatible._** Khaji-Da said to Jaime.  
  
"Compatible? To what?" Jaime whispered over his shoulder.  
  
 _ **To you, Jaime Reyes.**_  
  
"What?!" Jaime barked.  
  
"Scarab giving you trouble again?" Bart asked with the inquisitive brow. His face quickly melted into a smile. "Come on, let's get outta here." He beamed at his friend.  
  
It was then Jaime realized how beautiful the young speedster actually was.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, and I know it's a total mess. I just like the idea of Future!Jaime kissing present!Bart and then being like 'Oh shit your from the past!'  
> The doctor who thing is just a headcanon that I have that Bart and Jaime bond while watching Doctor Who because Bart has actually time travelled and Jaime is a total geek.


End file.
